Dragon's Blood
by Ooyama Anza
Summary: (Still In Major Progress) Lord Voldemort has disappeared, but not without leaving two young teens who looks exactly alike in his wake. Harry Potter, now starting his 6th year at Hogwarts, must realize what is happening and discover a prophecy that may just exclude his own.


» § «

Dragon's Blood

By: Anza

» § «

Summery: Lord Voldemort has disappeared, but not without leaving two young teens who looks exactly alike in his wake. Harry Potter, now starting his 6th year at Hogwarts, must realize what is happening and discover a prophecy that may just exclude his own.

» § «

Notes: I dug this one back up once more. But since I lost everything I am digging up what I could find on my other external. But still missing a lot of things. So I bear with me. What I am posting up is what I could salvage.

» § «

Chapter 1: The Summoning Of Sins

» § «

Darkness…true darkness. A never-ending cold stare. Death was screaming for mercy before him. Slipping away…ever so still…waiting for a chance to breathe. No sorrow…no soul…just darkness. How death wished for him to waste away…how beautiful that would be…

Nothing can be felt across the void. How torturing it must be…no sound…no screaming. Has the world truly gone blank just by his presence? No…that cannot be! Blood-lust…he needed blood…he needed to see it! How could the darkness be so cruel as not to have him see that shimmering dark liquid falling from precious veins so luscious and sleek? So cold…so very cold…

How could death keep him from the torture he loved?! He couldn't die! He just couldn't! No! He still had a whole eternity ahead of him…just waiting to be tainted in bloody coils and screams. How gorgeous that would be…so very gorgeous. How the gods would scream below his feet as he destroyed them one after another. Even Ra wouldn't make him stop. No…he needed to live! He needed to thrive to see that world again, to destroy it! He needed out…he needed to find a way out of this void. No one was going to take him away from the devouring he once loved. NO ONE!

» § «

The ritual was almost complete. Soon…the creature that he would be summoning would belong to him and only him. No one else would control such a being. NO ONE!

His sleek hands ran over the cauldron in ebony's wing. Soon…so very soon. This graveyard…this despicable excuse for a death's burden will no longer exist. No…the dead had their fun…the wizards had their share. But not now; time has run out for the foolish world. It was time for the darkness to rise again…to rise and be free to spread its wings and cast an eclipse upon the entire wizarding world. Soon…so very soon. Just a few minutes away from his dream.

Wormtail had just brought in a helpless girl. She was so helpless…so helpless indeed. Her blood was rushing through her veins as the shadows crept up her spine. She could not speak for the darkness had silenced her to oblivion. No…she would not escape…not after all the hard work the Dark Lord has done. No…she was just another pawn…waiting to be thrown away. Just you wait little girl…your life will end soon enough and you won't have to feel this pain any longer.

The darkness was shrouding the whispers among the trees. The graveyard was silent…for this ritual was darker than the depths of Hell itself. No…this ritual was beyond sin…it was unforgivable. No life would possibly dare call forth the creature. He was to be bound to chains in the void for eternity. At least…that was the plan. The evil spirits…how they have longed for the day that their master would return. Unforgivable they were…the longing to have the power they deserve was approaching. Sure...it all made sense. As soon as darkness itself was summoned…they would devour his life…devour his soul. They would shroud every meaning of existence in life and destroy all that remained loyal to it. No…darkness will become stronger…the void will become larger as the world crumbled before their deaths. How beautiful it would be…

Wormtail threw the girl down cruelly against a tombstone. The girl did not cry. Silent tears ran down her pale cheeks. She could not free herself from fear. No…fear had taken her into its clutches. She could not move…nor could she stand. Her hands weren't tied…so how come she was immobile? She felt a chill up her spine and realized she was bound to the grave. Spirits were attached her skin and had entered her bloodstream. She was feeling so cold and motionless. It's as if the spirits were trying to control her…she wouldn't be able to last much longer. She tried to break free, but her gaze was nothing more than dancing flames of depression from the demons within her. Her mind was going to burst soon enough…

"Try as you might…you cannot escape," Wormtail growled, "That grave belonged to a fallen angel. Its sorrow should keep you here long enough until the ritual is done. Not that you will be there to see it." The helplessness of the girl was shown in her eyes as her pale skin became even paler, almost as if it would turn grey soon. Wormtail turned towards the cauldron that was not to far from where he stood.

"It won't be long until we have completed the summoning," Wormtail thought to himself, "Soon the master's powers will become even stronger. With this magnificent being by our side…nothing will be able to stand in our way." Wormtail laughed quietly to himself…and walked towards the cauldron. The darkness hissed at his intrusion towards the summoning. The wind began to pick up…threatening to cut the Animagus with its silent daggers. Wormtail hesitated and started shaking a little…but soon…the wind died down when the Dark Lord appeared from behind the fumes of the cauldron.

The cauldron was glowing with the essence of dragon's bane. Its breath was very toxic, disintegrating the leaves falling towards the surface. The spirits were fleeing from the aura expelling from the mists. Instead…the simply hovered over the rims and the graves…waiting for the ritual to begin. The wind was silent around the cauldron...as if frightened by its nature. It smelt of blood…lots of it, as if all the bloodshed in the world was transfixed into a single spot. Nothing was getting near the cauldron…nothing alive at least.

Wormtail came closer to the dark lord…avoiding the cauldron's deadly fumes.

"Master…I have brought the girl…just as you have asked…" Wormtail reported shakily, "The tomb did just as you thought it would, master."

"Of course it did…" the Dark Lord hissed, "This place is full of sin. No light has entered this place for centuries. Only darkness thrives here." The darkness whispered in agreement and continued its ghastly shadow among the cauldron. The Dark Lord smiled a wicked smile. His dark snake-like eyes slid sickly towards Wormtail. The rat Animagus hesitated.

"Yes…my lord?" Wormtail choked.

"Where are my death eaters?" the Dark Lord asked.

"They are on their way…" Wormtail replied quickly, "They simply went to get more blood for your cauldron…"

"Excellent," the Dark Lord replied, "Soon the ritual will be complete. LUCIUS!" From the darkness of an echoed graveyard came a dark shadowed figure wearing a cloak of death's wishes.

"You called?" Lucius replied obediently.

"Bring the other death eaters back to me…the time has come to summon my slave." Lucius bowed his head.

"As you wish…my lord…" Lucius began to walk towards the edge of the moon's touch. The sky was clouding the moon's light…but its light still shimmered deeply towards the ground. Lucius stood in the last of the rays that remained and took out his black wand. He muttered a few simple words and soon he was surrounded by a green aura. This aura snaked from his wand towards his arm, then to his entire body. The aura turned crystal clear with tainted green left in its wake. It slithered around the death eater and hissed its spell. The fog shot towards the sky and consumed the moon's light in its deadly coils. The moon was eclipsed with the fog of the jade aura. The aura took its form into a giant skull with beaming emerald eyes. Out slithered the spell that cast its darkness…the symbol of Lord Voldemort.

» § «

Wormtail could here the rustles of the leaves as the death eaters appeared. One after another they swept towards the Lord Voldemort and the cauldron that laid quietly in the darkness. Soon…there was a cluster of death eaters hidden under dark cloaks. Following their pursuit were a cluster of dementors…spirits of the void that no longer needed rest. They were beyond death…they had surpassed it. Their long fingers were curled as they crept closer to Lord Voldemort. Their breaths hissed in the darkness…waiting…watching.

Lord Voldemort was pleased with the army that had been laid out before him. Of course…this was only a few…not all the death eaters were here. Some of them backed out when they could and paid the price for doing so. Such fun it was tracking those fools down. How he wanted to savor into the glorious details…but now wasn't the time. No…those bloody thoughts can wait their turn. Now is the time to begin the ritual…

» § «

What the hell is taking death so long to kill him?! Has death even turned away from his life? No! This cannot be! At least in hell he could at least see some carcasses burning to oblivion! No…death would not allow it. Nothing would allow him to see anything! The void was depriving him of all the gore that he longed to see. So luscious…so luscious indeed. No…DEATH would not keep him from the blood that he once savored! Death would be killed for this! Death will be murdered for this!

He will escape…he must escape from this void…and nothing would stop him from seeing the blood that he craved for. NO ONE!

» § «

The Dark Lord stepped towards the black cauldron. His slick hand of a snake's belly was sliding its claws among the silk lips of that ebony pit. How gorgeous…so very gorgeous. The moment he longed for…the moment he lived for! All those years of defeat would soon fade away into a seeping memory…nothing but dust in the grave.

"The time has come my faithful servants," Lord Voldemort hissed, "Soon, the son of darkness bane will arise as my slave. His blood shall rush through my veins…giving me immortality and eternal power. Bring me the girl! Make sure that she doesn't escape…"

The death eaters nodded and a few went to fetch the girl. Lord Voldemort reached out to grasp the mist that had surrounded the cauldron, his hand tainting the pattern of the deadly aura. The mist immediately turned into a vicious dragon head and snapped viciously at the dark lord. The death eaters were shocked by the reaction of the mist. Lord Voldemort only smiled.

"Ah yes…even before the summoning my slave can already sense my presence." Lord Voldemort smiled wickedly. The dragon head returned to dust around a cauldron of summoning's sin. One of the death eaters walked towards Lord Voldemort, trying to avoid the mists that had now spread even further away from the cauldron.

"My lord," the death eater whispered, "The child is coming this way sir. Might we start the final preparations of the summoning?" At that moment, the death eater had crept far to close to the vapor that had surrounded the area. The minute his foot stepped into the fog, the cauldron pulsed rapidly and unleashed a thin ray of emerald light into the sky. The mist snaked itself around the beam of light and formed a jade dragon with four limbs and a thrashing tail. The ray of light disintegrated, but the beast still stood at the cauldron's rim. The dragon was not as tall as enormous dragons in the other regions, but it was still large enough to crush a human under its palm.

The death eater turned quickly around and saw the misty dragon glare at him with fearless golden eyes. Not long after being petrified by such a horrific beast that had appeared out of nowhere did the dragon roar loudly at the death eater. The man fell backwards onto his back and scurried away back into the crowd of mystified followers of the dark lord.

Lord Voldemort was pleased at the massive power the cauldron contained and gazed upon the fading dragon that was created before him.

"Of course, my death eater," Lord Voldemort replied smirking, "We shall make the final preparations necessary." The dragon hissed at the dark lord and settled around the cauldron's base, glaring at everyone that dared to come near the essence spilling from the ebony crevice.

The death eaters stammered towards their positions around the entire cauldron, trying to ignore the heavy breathing of the dementors around them. The silky beings of void's creation were gathering candles filled forged from the memories of fear gathered from their victims. They took their positions above the death eaters, and ran their bloodless fingers along the breath of the spirit's howls.

Lord Voldemort waited silently for the death eaters and dementors to finish taking their positions. How he would relish the power that would soon be bestowed upon him, the dark lord of the wizarding world. Soon, the ritual will be completed and his quest for power will finally be in his grasp. All that was needed now was the sacrifice.

As legend has it, no dark summoning can be complete without the blood of a creature. It was the most important ingredient, for one's raging life cannot possibly flow unless given blood to drown itself upon. Blood was life, and in order to create life, you must sacrifice another's so that the one's being could feed upon it, devour it! Ah…yes…

How beautiful…

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward to the dark lord, ignoring the hissing that the dragon was creating.

"The girl is ready, my lord," Lucius replied, "We are ready."

» § «

Blood was draining from her feeble head. Her body felt as if someone else was pulling the strings and not she. No, her body was moving of its own accord, without her mind to control it. She had waited in that little grave sight for so long, she was beginning to fall asleep. What had happened to her? Where was she anyway? The last thing that she could remember was seeing this rat on the side of the road…

Her head was aching so bad…if only she could touch her temples to ease the pain. She tried to force her body to do so, but it seemed resistant to her. Opening her eyes, the girl gazed blankly into a blurred vision of her surroundings. She couldn't see anything…not clearly at least. Her feet were still dragging her forwards, not stopping to rest. She tried to break free, but it seemed that someone was holding on to both of her arms. Passing out would feel so good right now, but it was beyond her reach. Why couldn't she sleep? Why did her eyes make her stare into the abyss?

Wait a second…there was something in the distance. It was glowing a bright verdigris color. There was something surrounding it too, black figures standing around it. But what were they?

Suddenly, she felt a shiver grow down her spine. It was cold now, extremely cold (as if it wasn't cold enough). She felt ice roll down her back, as if her sweat was freezing at the mere temperature of this place. And why did she feel so…depressed? Wasn't she scared before, or even tired? The girl's eyes came into focus, dark figures slowly turning into outlines of people, hidden people. She looked up towards the sky and to her horror were all of these dementors, starring down at her with candles in their long lifeless hands. The girl tried to scream, but it was no use. It was as if the dementors were clutching her throat with their _claws_. She had always been afraid of dementors her entire life…her parents were killed because an _accidental_ run with the terrifying creatures. Despite all those bad memories, nothing would prepare her for what she saw next…

Standing in front of her was a creature, not human at the least! Surely, the complexion of this beast could not possibly grow any paler than it already has, and no one has that kind of face anymore. His robes were dark tones, covered in what looked like…blood. He had his hood off, and by the looks of it, she wished he had it on. This "person" had no hair none the less, and it truly looked like he had scales on his skin instead of human flesh. No human could ever have that kind of appearance. This could only mean one thing…she was standing before the dark lord. Voldemort…

» § «

Lord Voldemort stared at the frightened girl, smirking.

"Is this the girl that you speak of Lucius?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"Yes, my lord," Lucius replied, "She was the only child that we could find with a pure-hearted soul at such a short notice of time. Forgive us that it took such a long time."

"Ah yes," Lord Voldemort replied, "You have done well for me, Lucius." The death eater bowed in reply and stepped backwards into the dark abyss among his fellow cohorts, letting go of the child that he was holding. The girl fell down onto her knees, barely catching herself with her hands pressed against the ground at the sudden shift in control. The dark lord stood over her, smiling at her feeble little soul.

"Do not fret, young one," he hissed, "It will all be over soon. _Wingardium Leviosa!_" Before the girl even knew it, she was being held in the air by the spell spoken by the dark lord. She landed inside an ebony cauldron, cold as winter's death. The dark lord stepped forwards towards a now sleeping mist. The emerald dragon that had been created earlier opened its golden eyes and lifted its head, glaring at the dark lord.

"Fear not, my dearest prize," Lord Voldemort spoke, "I have brought you a pure soul upon which you can finally feed upon." The dragon smiled wickedly and rose to its feet. The girl shivered at the mere size of the great beast. The dragon stared at all the death eaters that had come to the ritual and smiled at the dementors that had gathered around him. Lord Voldemort raised his arms out to each side, praising the ritual before him…

It begins…


End file.
